Parallel link mechanisms have been used extensively for flight simulators, for hand controllers and for a variety of robotic end effectors. These parallel link mechanisms typically require six legs to achieve six independent degrees of freedom. Most of these mechanisms also use prismatic connecting legs. A large number of prismatic legs significantly limit the range of motion of the moving platform and increase the weight and expense of the entire mechanism. Parallel link mechanisms often require that large actuators be mounted on the moving legs of the mechanisms. This increases the inertia of the moving platform which limits its speed and precision.